Regret
by AngiTats
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about cats who did things against the warrior code, and lived or died regretting it. Not strictly canon. Rated T to be safe, requests welcome.
1. From the Beginning

From the Beginning

**From the Beginning**

Bluefur stepped delicately into the huge clearing as a warrior for the first time. Fourtrees no longer looked frightening, as it did when she was an apprentice, and she could now pick out individual cat scents, instead of just their Clans. She nodded respectfully to Crookedstar, RiverClan's new leader, and padded to greet cats she knew in his Clan.

"Good evening, Leopardpaw," she meowed to her friend from apprenticeship. "How's the prey running in RiverClan?"

"Good, and I'm Leopard_fur_ now," replied the spotted golden she-cat. "Crookedstar made me a warrior a quarter moon ago,"

Meowing congratulations, Bluefur glanced around upon feeling a flick on her shoulder.

"Hello, there," meowed a reddish brown tom. "Are you ThunderClan's newest warrior?"

Surprised, Bluefur nodded and told the handsome tom her name. "Might I ask who you are?"

"I'm Oakheart," he replied simply. He turned and flicked his tail for her to follow him. "I'd like to get to know you before the meeting begins,"

Still a little confused, Bluefur meowed good bye to Leopardfur and padded after the gorgeous tom.

_Five moons later_

"Oakheart!" Bluefur called. She waited as the brown tom bounded over to her and licked her cheek. She purred as he rubbed his muzzle on hers. "I missed you," she meowed.

Oakheart said nothing, but purred back at her.

Bluefur knew that what she was doing was wrong, but how could she resist when she felt so strongly for this RiverClan warrior? "Oakheart," she meowed hesitantly. "I'm going to have kits,"

Oakheart pulled away and looked into her eyes, knowing what she meant. "What will you do?"

"I don't know," Bluefur admitted. "If I don't want to say who the father is, that is my choice,"

The mates sat for a while, looking at nothing in particular, until Bluefur meowed, "Can you take them?"

"What do you mean?" asked Oakheart, puzzled.

"The kits are three moons old now," she explained. "Can you take them into RiverClan?"

Oakheart hesitated. "Why?" he asked finally.

"Because I need to be all I can be for my Clan," Bluefur answered. "And I can't do that if I'm a nursing queen,"

Her mate hesitated again. "Okay," he meowed. Bluefur let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "I'll do it. I'll bring our kits to RiverClan,"


	2. Trust

**Trust**

"Tigerclaw, look out!" Redtail yowled as Crookedstar leapt towards the dark tabby. RiverClan had hunted on Sunningrocks for too long, and ThunderClan was more prepared this time. They would _not _be beaten again! The tortoiseshell tom bounded forward and flung himself at the gray warrior Stonefur. "You do not belong here!" he hissed at the tom. Redtail flashed out a paw, only to be barreled over by the RiverClan deputy.

"Get out of here, Stonefur!" the brown tom hissed, pinning Redtail down.

Stonefur hesitated, and then bounded back to the thick of the battle.

"What's wrong, Oakheart?" Redtail spat, slashing his claws across Oakheart's muzzle so he could scramble back to his paws. "Can't your warriors fight their own battles?"

Oakheart narrowed his eyes. "No ThunderClan warrior will _ever_ harm Stonefur!"

Redtail was almost confused, but then decided he didn't have time to be. With a loud screech, he flew at Oakheart, rolling on the ground with the huge deputy until the brown tom slammed into one of the sunning rocks. There was a loud crunch and Redtail leapt backward just in time.

The tortoiseshell tom stared in horror at the brown tail that lay limply on the ground, then turned and retraced Stonefur's steps. "Oakheart is dead!" he howled. He watched as with an angry screech, the last RiverClan warrior disappeared into the undergrowth.

"Good, work Redtail, you have served ThunderClan well," Tigerclaw meowed.

"Thank, you Tigerclaw," Redtail stared to turn around, but was knocked to the ground by four huge tabby paws. "Tigerclaw?" he meowed sharply. "What are you—" Redtail's last words were cut off from Tigerclaw's teeth in his neck. His body went limp as the last breath left it.

"You have served ThunderClan well," Tigerclaw repeated. "But now it's my turn."

_**A/N: Trust is dangerous... but reviewing is not. R&R!**_


	3. You saved me

_**A/N Sorry for the long wait, but I left my Warriors Fanfic book at Borders**** and just went to get it back a few days ago. I fail.  
**_

_**You saved me… in more ways than one**_

GrayxSilver

The gray tom glanced furtively back and forth before creeping out of camp. He padded along the familiar paths to his new favorite spot—Fourtrees. When he reached it, he was only kept waiting a moment, when the beautiful and sweet scent washed over him.

"Graystripe!" his love purred, twining her tail with his.

"Silverstream…" he murmured. "I've missed you so much,"

The silver she-cat let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "It's only been two sunrises,"

"That's too long, I want to spend every moment with you," Graystripe meowed softly, licking her between the ears.

"I do too," Silverstream rasped her tongue across his muzzle. "But unfortunately, that's not possible,"

"There's one thing that will connect us forever," Graystripe mewed.

Silverstream look puzzled, and then her eyes widened as the realization came to her. "You mean… Oh, Graystripe, I would love to,"

_**RiverClan camp, after the flood began**_

"Graystripe, I have to tell you something!" Silverstream hissed. At first, Graystripe thought she was angry, but then he saw happiness glimmering in her eyes. "I'm going to have your kits!" she whispered.

Graystripe thought he would burst with pride. "That's amazing, I can't believe it!" _I'm going to be a father, _he thought. _A father…_

_**That fateful day**_

"Hold on, Silverstream!" Cinderpaw growled.

"Silverstream!" Graystripe pleaded. "Don't leave me," he whispered. "I love you too much,"

"I love you too, Graystripe. Take care of our kits, and please," her eyes shadowed with grief and she lowered her voice to no more than a whisper. "Tell my father… there was never a leader like him," The beautiful silver tabby's body rippled for a final time, and then she was still.

Graystripe stood, stunned by sadness, as he felt his heart shatter. Only vaguely aware of Fireheart and Tigerclaw, he leaned down and buried his nose in his beloved's fur. "Good-bye, my dear Silverstream," he murmured. "StarClan receive you with honor,"

A while later, he stood with is best friend on the riverbank. "I buried her here, she loved the water so much," he turned to Fireheart. "Where are the kits? They should have been buried with her,"

"Buried?" Fireheart looked puzzled. "Graystripe, the kits are alive!"

"Alive?" Graystripe repeated hoarsely. "Silverstream's kits—my kits?" As Fireheart nodded, the pieces of Graystripe's heart began to put themselves back together. Graystripe swore to himself that he would always be with them… to teach them how beautiful their mother was.

_**A/N: R&R! If someone has a request, I'll do it before I do anything else.**__**  
**_


	4. Never one like you

_**A/N: Thanks so much to Shandrill Wielder of Spellfire, xxmeigetsuxx, and LadyPadfoot21 for reviewing! Here's a CrowxFeatherxLeaf for you al. I was planning on doing Yellowfang next, but if anyone has requests I'll do those first. --Nichi**_

Crowfeather stared in dismay as the cat that he loved most in the forest faded before his eyes. Her body was still there, but her spirit was slowly moving on, being guided to StarClan by her mother. The gray tom wanted to hold on to his love so that she couldn't leave, but he knew it would do no good. He vaguely heard Squirrelpaw murmuring something but he didn't care what it was. All that mattered was that the most beautiful cat in the forest-or the mountains-was gone. Feathertail had left me.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o

_How did this happen? _Crowfeather asked himself. _How could I feel this way, so soon after Feathertail? _There was never a cat like her, but Crowfeather felt Leafpool was unique as well. The way the moonlight sparkled on her light tabby coat, and how her eyes seemed to see into his heart. As he hissed into her ear to come to the island at Twilight, he breathed in her sweet scent for a heartbeat before backing away.

He hated himself.

He loved them both.

Crowfeather wondered desperately what to do. How could he stay loyal to Feathertail and be in love with Leafpool?

"Crowfeather," he whipped around to see the beautiful silver tabby she-cat.

"Feathertail," he whispered. "Is that really you?"

Her answer was padding closer to me and twining her tail with mine. "Oh, Crowfeather, how I've missed you," she purred.

"Feathertail, I'm so sorry," he hung his head. "But I love you both so much. How do I choose?"

"But you don't have to choose," Feathertail's warm breath made my whiskers twitch. "That decision was made for you when I went to join our warrior ancestors. Please, don't dwell on the past when there is so much in the present,"

"Does… does that mean it's okay to love Leafpool?" Crowfeather asked, his heart thumping.

"Dearest Crowfeather, only you can answer that question," she meowed, a trace of amusement in her voice as she backed away.

"Feathertail, wait! Don't leave me!" he begged, starting after her. But as soon as his paw touched the ground she vanished.

O.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.oO.o (Crowfeather speaking)

If there was ever something in my life I would redo, not saving Feathertail would now have competition.

I let her go.

I didn't even try to convince Leafpool to stay with me. As we raced back to her camp as fast as our paws could carry us, I thought all was lost, and I was doomed to be without Leafpool as well. But then she stopped and called to me.

"Crowfeather, I can't do it,"

I turned around and bounded back to her. "What do you mean?"

"I must go back to my Clan, but I can't leave you," as she meowed the four words, my heart leapt. "I still want to see you."

"But how will we do that?" I asked. "Both our Clans will know, and they'll stop us."

"We'll make them believe we've given up on each other."

It was so hard for me.

We made sure that at least one cat from her Clan overheard her telling me we couldn't be together, and then at the next Gathering I acted like I hated her.

What I most regret is choosing Nightcloud as a mate. I knew she was one of the cats who had fought against Onestar, but Leafpool had had a kit, though no cat knew it. I had to do something, or else some cat would guess that Jaykit was my kin…


	5. One big author's note

_**SO HERE'S HOW IT'S GOIN' DOWN.**_

I'm tired of the fact that I have over a thousand hits on my stories but an average of 9 reviews for each. I have many more chapters, but I will put my stories on hiatus for a while if I don't get some reviews. I mean, come on people. It's nice to know when you like my fics. It's really nice. And if there's something I need to change, then by all means, tell me!

I realize that there's a strong possibility I'll be flamed for this, but I don't care. If you're going to read, if you like my fics, if there's something wrong, or even if you think their crap, then review.

Nichi


End file.
